All we Have
by Bhutea
Summary: This story focuses on Shikamaru and Temari finding their way through life with their kids. As parents all they want to do is make sure they are doing a great job raising their children. Multi-story fic
1. The beginning to our end:part 1

**Authors note: guys this is my first fan fic, so I would really appreciate if you comment and leave reviews. I ENJOY CRITICISM. So let's get into**

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 1: The beginning of our end**

As Temari was watching 1 and a half year old shikadai sleep she had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom.

"My stomach" she groaned as she finished vomiting. Just as she thought it was over, she felt something come up again.

As Shikamaru was walking in, he heard his wife in the bathroom. "Tem are you ok"? he walked over and began to rub her back.

"Yea, I guess I'm just a little sick, that's all."

" I think this is more than a little sick. Maybe you should visit the doctor."

"I'm fine Shika, I think I ate something bad, It's probably a mild case of food poisoning."

"Tem you've been sick for a couple of days now, please just go to the doctor" he had a concerning look on his face, which finally made her give in.

" Fine I'll go, but you'll have to watch Dai tomorrow, which means you'll have to take off work"

"Troublesome" he muttered under his breath

" what was that" Temari said with an angry look on her face"

" I said I'm pretty sure Kakashi won't mind"

"Good"

 **oooooooooo**

As Temari followed Sakura in the hospital room, she began to feel nervous. The many bad thoughts that could be reasons to her sickness ran through her mind.

"Helloooo" Sakura said as she waved her hand across Temari's face.

" sorry" Temari said as Sakura pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I asked how have you been"

" Well I've been throwing up non-stop for the past week, and feeling a little light headed but that's about it"

" Well in that case, here's a cup. Im going to need some urine to do some test. And the bathrooms to your left"

As Temari began walking to the bathroom she wondered what was so severe that Sakura needed to run test. Her mind went back to the bad thoughts.

She gave Sakura the sample and waited for about twenty minutes before she returned with a smile on her face. Temari was releaved and all the bad thoughts went out the window.

"I have some good news for you, you're pregnant"

"R-Really" Temari wasn't sure if she heard her right.

"Yea, you are about a month along, so in that case congratulations"

"Thanks for everything Sakura"

" No problem" and with that Temari left the room.

 **oooooooooo**

As Temari entered the house, she saw Shikamaru and Shikadai playing with blocks. She noticed the big smiles on both of their faces.

She walked over and sat next to them and began to help build the castle that they were trying to construct.

Shikamaru planted a kiss on her lips and she responded with a smile.

"So how was it, you were there for a long time"

"Why, were you worried" she said with a smirk.

" I'd take it that whatever it is, is not life threatening"

" I'll tell you once Dai is asleep"

" why can't you tell me now woman"

"I said once Dai is asleep, which is your job tonight so you better get going it's already 9:30"

"Whatever woman. Come on Dai, time for bed" he said as he had his arms stretched out ready to pick up his son.

" good night baby" Temari said as she waved her hand to her son who then did the same thing back.

She watched as her husband and son walked out of the room than began cleaning up the toys they had left on the floor.

 **oooooooooo**

After Shikamaru put Shikadai to sleep, he went to the living room where he saw Temari watching T.V.

"What are you watching" he asked as he snuggled next to her on the couch.

"Late night News"

"Oh, so what happened at the doctors"

"Shika, I'm pregnant"

"That's great"

" I know that you didn't want more kids right now because of your job-"

"Tem it's fine, we'll make it work. And plus I think another Nara running through the house wouldn't be so bad"

"I'm glad your excited" she said a she yawned into his chest.

"Yea, lets get you to bed-"

By the time he finished his sentence she was fast asleep.

"Troublesome"

 **oooooooooo**

 **Disclaimer:** **All characters belong to** **Masashi Kishimoto**


	2. The beginning of our end: part 2

**Authors note: soooo I should be sleeping but I decided to write this instead hope you guys like it. Please Leave comments. I will like to get better at writing.**

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 2: The beginning of our end**

As Temari heard a knock, she rushed to the door to greet her brothers.

"Hi guys"

"Woah Tema, you are huge" Kankuro said looking at her stomach.

"SHUT UP JACKASS"

" I'm just saying-"

"I'm 6 months pregnant what do you expect" She said as she tried to restrain herself from hitting her little brother.

" Is that anyway to greet our sister" Gaara said while looking at Kankuro with a stern look.

"Anyway how are you Temari"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" she said as she walked to the kitchen guiding her brothers.

"Would you guys like some tea"

"Absolutely" Kankuro stated as he looked around the quiet house.

"Where's lazyass"

"Work, he was suppose to come home to watch Dai while I went to the doctor, but he most likely got caught up in a meeting.

"We'll watch him" Gaara said

"We will?" Kankuro looked up at his younger brother.

"She's letting us stay at her house for the week, it's the least we can do."

"Thanks guys I'll be back in about an hour, and by then Shikamaru should be back."

 **oooooooooo**

" Lady Tsunade, I didn't expect you to be here"

"Neither did I Temari, but Sakura had some personal business to take of, so she asked me to take her place"

"Oh" was all Temari could say as she laid on the examining table while Tsunade checked on the baby.

"Mmm, there's are strange chakra coming from your stomach."

On the inside Temari wanted to cry but she remained calm.

"What is it"

"It usually represents an illness, but we won't be able to diagnose it until the baby is born".

"Oh" was all Temari could udder

"Temari don't worry about it, from the looks of everything the baby seems fine, the illness is most likely a small one."

"Thank you"

 **oooooooooo**

Temari walked the streets on Konoha in order to clear her mind which helped a little. She was stressed from the news so she didn't feel like cooking, instead she picked up two pizzas for her husband and brothers to eat.

When she returned home she saw them sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"At least the house is still in one piece" she thought to herself.

"Hey, What are you guys watching?"

"Mulan" Kankuro said as he noticed the food in Temari's hands.

"My favorite sister, you bought me food"

"No, I bought _Me_ food" she said with a smirk on her face.

Even though she was smiling Shikamaru knew something was wrong. Temari rarely ordered take out and with her brothers in town he was sure she would cook them a home cooked meal.

She sat the pizza down on the coffee table and began to walk over to the kitchen. Shikamaru followed her wondering what could have happened.

"Tem what happened"

"The doctor said the baby has an illness"

" what kind?"

"They won't be able to find out until the baby is born"

Just then a tear rolled down her face and shikamaru hugged her.

"What did I do"

"Tem, it's not your fault. These things just happen and like you said we won't know The severity of it until the baby is born"

"You're right, I wish that I can do something about it though"

"You're thinking about this to much, get some rest I'll clean the house"

"Thanks, I love you"

"Love you too"

 **oooooooooo**

 **Later that night**

Shikamaru had Temari in his embrace during the night with his arm wrapped around her waist. He began to feel her twist and turn and eventually get out of bed.

"SHIKAMARU!"

He jumped out of bed as fast as he could, he never heard so much fear in her voice.

"Tem what's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding"

 **oooooooooo**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to** **Masashi Kishimoto**


	3. The beginning to our end

**Authors note: this chapter was a little difficult to write but I did it anyway. Please leave reviews and I hope you enjoy.**

 **oooooooooo**

 **The beginning to our end part 3**

Outside in the waiting room Shikamaru held his head in his hands waiting nervously to find out what happened to his wife. He looked up at the clock which read 3:15am. His wife had been in the operating room for 2 hours already with no sign of him being able to see him soon.

"Here bro" Shikamaru looked up to Kankuro handing him a coffee with Gaara standing next to him.

"Thanks"

"Hey isn't your birthday"

"Yea"

"Then cheer up"

"I'm just worried about her and the baby, ya know"

"Don't be, you know she's the strongest kunoichi out there"

"Yea she is"

Just then Tsunade walked out.

"You guys can go see her now, but she's sleeping and congratulations Shikamaru"

'Congratulations he thought'

" I'll be back in 10 minutes to check on her"

As they walked in the room, they noticed Temari sitting up watching the News that was on the TV.

"Tsunade said you were sleep" Shikamaru said as he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I was, but I just woke up"

"How do you feel Temari" Her youngest asked as her took a seat next to her.

"My stomach is sore, and no one would tell me anything during the surgery, I'm just worried what they'll tell me about the baby"

 _Knock knock_

They saw Sakura enter the room.

"Tsunade had an emergency and is taking care of another patient, so they sent the next best thing" she said as she walked over to Temari with a clipboard.

"So I have some news, Temari you had to have an emergency c-section."

"Where's the baby" Temari asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"She's in intensive care, the doctors are trying to do everything possible."

 **oooooooooo**

"Tsunade, we finally stabilized her breathing and took a sample of her blood"

"What did you notice"

"We noticed that she has Galactosemia"

"How bad"

"We won't know until she starts to develop"

"Ok, I'll run some more chakra test to make sure everything's fine"

Tsunade laid the small baby on her stomach, as she put her hands to the child's chest.

'The chakra reading is not normal' she thought 'in fact it's the exact same as Pain, maybe I made a mistake'

Tsunade did the test one more time with the same results.

"This is honestly is a mystery, it's a miracle she even survived" She said to herself with a smirk on her face

"Might as well go tell them the good news"

As Tsunade began to walk out the room she turned to the nurses and told them "Guys get the baby washed up and finish taking measurements then bring her to the room"

 **oooooooooo**

" Sorry about, I had to finish examining the baby" she said as she entered the room

"How is the baby" shikamaru said jumping out of his chair waiting for an answer with anticipation.

"She's fine except one thing"

"I-It's a girl" Temari said trembling.

Her and Shikamaru had agreed that they wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise. And finally knowing that it was a girl made her ecstatic because she could give this child the mother daughter relationship that she never had.

"Yes, a beautiful baby girl" Tsunade responded

Joy lit up in Temari's eyes.

Curious about what Tsunade had just said Shikamaru asked "Well, what's the wrong thing?"

"She has galactosemia-"

"What's that" Kankuro asked

"Well if I wasn't interrupted, I was going to explain what it was"

"Sorry, It was just a question" Kankuro said sarcastically

" its a disease in which galactose can not be metabolized, so her diet needs to be galactose free"

Temari had a worried look on her face "so what does she need to stay away from"

"There is no need to worry about that now because she is an infant, but there is one thing"

"What is it"

" you will not be able to breastfeed due to the disease, instead you will have to buy lactose free formula"

A wave of sadness made Temari just want to burst into tears. Breast feeding made a mother feel like a mother and not being able to do it made her feel like a useless parent.

"Tem it'll be fine" Shikamaru said to her in the calmest voice he could. He knew his wife and the look on her face let him know that she was not in a happy place.

"We'll get through this"

"I know"

Just then a nurse with a bassinet walked in.

" You guys ready to meet the newest member of the Nara family"

Everyone turned with with the biggest smiles ready to greet the new baby

 **oooooooooo**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to** **Masashi Kishimoto**


	4. The beginning to our end part 4

**Authors note: So I was thinking about the baby's name all day and I found one that I really liked. Thank you guys for your comments they really motivate me. This is the final part of the introduction and the rest of the chapters will focus on different parts of their lives.**

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 4: the beginning to our end part 4**

As Temari held the baby, she noticed every little detail. The sly eyes like shikamaru, the jet black hair like shikamaru. How she had one green and one brown iris, her smooth caramel colored skin, and the biggest smile that reminded her of her husband.

The excitement of being able to hold her baby girl overwhelmed her and tears began forming in her eyes.

"She's beautiful" Temari heard Shikamaru say as he stood next to her.

"Do you want to hold her"

"Of course"

As Shikamaru held the baby, Kankuro walked over to see his new niece.

"Tema, did you even try to add your DNA. This one looks more like Shikamaru than the last one."

"Shut up, she has my uhh-"

"See, you can't even think of anything"

"Her features are not developed, when she gets older we'll probably look identical"

"You wish"

As Kankuro stared at the baby he realized her different colored eyes.

"Why are her eyes different colors"

"Kankuro!" His little brother shouted

"Do you think, that is a reasonable question to ask?"

"What, I was just curious"

"It's called Heterochromia iridum, It's harmless and won't effect her health" Tsunade said glancing over at Kankuro.

"I wasn't saying it as a bad thing, I actually think it's pretty cool."

"Whatever" Temari said as she noticed Gaara sitting by himself in the corner. "Hey Gaara, would you like to hold her."

"N-no thank you, I'm not really good with children"

"It's fine. Shika hand him the baby"

As Gaara held his niece in his arms, She gave him a really big smile and he gave her one back.

" See, you are good with children" Temari said as Gaara held her daughter.

 **oooooooooo**

As a time went past, Gaara and Kankuro left in order to give Temari and Shikamaru time alone with the new baby.

"You guys have the same birthday, September 22 and Dai's birthday is tomorrow.

"Yea, it's a strange coincidence if you ask me"

"I agree with you"

"What should we name her"

" It's a tradition for the baby's name to begin with Shika, right?"

"It's only for boys"

"Well, I think that her name should begin with it, just so she can have her father everywhere she goes, like Shikadai.

"I can go with that, well if she has her father everywhere she goes, I think she should have her mother also.

" so what where you thinking"

" how about Shikari"

"I like it"

"I'm glad you do"

Just then Tsunade walked in the door.

"I have some news to tell you guys"

"What can it be this time" Shikamaru said with a worried look on his face.

"Well, I did a chakra reading and I noticed something a little off"

"What do you mean a little off"

"She has the same chakra pattern as Pain"

"Is that bad?"

"I don't really know what it means, I guess we'll find out as she ages"

Temari and Shikamaru was surprised by the news and didn't know how to react, so they just stayed silent.

 **oooooooooo**

Temari and the baby was finally able to leave the hospital and now her and Shikamaru was setting up the baby room while Yoshino was downstairs watching the children.

"I'm glad she's home" Temari said as she added the final detail to the pink wall.

"Me too" Shikamaru said finally finishing the crib after an hour of putting it together.

"It sucks that we had to give her the smaller room"

"But its best to have her closer to us, just in case"

"I know. I should run to the store to get her formula-"

"Tem, you need to rest"

"But-"

"Troublesome women, would you listen to me"

"Just let me help"

"You helped enough, please just rest, if not for you then for me, I'll run to the store.

She saw the concern in his eyes and heard the worry in his tone

"Fine" She said as she walked over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you"

As Shikamaru walked down stairs, he saw his mother playing with his son.

"How's Temari doing"

"She's fine, she just needs to rest"

"That's good to hear, where are you off to."

"I'm about to run to the store and pick up the baby's formula"

"She's not breast feeding"

"She can't, Shikari can't have dairy products"

"Oh, how does she feel about that?"

"At first She was torn up about it, but now I think she's ok"

" that's good to hear"

"Yea, It is"

 **oooooooooo**

As Shikamaru was walking home from the store, he thought about all the events that had happened within a day. He was stressed and worried didn't want Temari to know. To relieve him from his problems he took out a cigarette and lit it and continued to walk home.

By the time he made it to his front door he had smoked 3 cigarettes. He hadn't smoked one ever since Temari told him that she was pregnant. As he walked in his house he noticed no one in the living room.

He walked to the kitchen and placed the grocery bag on the counter.

"What took you so long?"

He jumped as he heard his wife's voice behind him.

" I went to the store"

"It took you 2 hours Shika, now don't lie to me"

"I took some time to think"

"While you smoked, I thought you quit"

"I did too"

"Can you tell me what you were thinking about, it was obviously something stressful if it led you to smoke"

" just all the events that happened today-"

"Shika, look at me" she grabbed his chin so that he could look her in her eyes.

"We are a family, your problems are my problems and vise versa, instead of keeping your feelings to yourself, discuss them with me"

"I know but I just didn't want to put my burdens on you"

" all we have is each other, we are a team and we will get through this, I love you Shika and we are in this together.

"I love you too, Tem."

 **oooooooooo**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to** **Masashi Kishimoto**


	5. Come Back part:1

**Authors note: a bit Halloween-ish, but it's part of the story. Enjoy and leave comments**

 **oooooooooo**

 **Come Back Part:1**

It was two days to Halloween and 6 yr old Shikadai had the flu.

"Mommy my stomach hurts"

"I know, here open up"

"What is it"

"Medicine, It will make you feel better"

"I don't wan-" As Shikadai was in the middle of his sentence Temari hurried and shoved the spoonful of medicine down his throat"

"It taste yucky"

"I know, but it will make you feel better" Temari said sadly, she hated when her kids got sick and this was no exception.

She put her hand to his head

"Baby, your burning up, I'll go make you some soup and tea. How does that sound"

"Good" and Temari placed a kiss on his forehead and walked over to the kitchen.

"Tem, I'm home"

"I'm in the kitchen"

As he made his way to the kitchen he noticed his son on the couch watching _The nightmare before Christmas._

"Hey Bud, what's wrong"

"I don't feel well"

"He has the flu" Temari said as she walked out the room with soup and tea.

"Drink the tea and eat the soup and you'll feel better in no time"

"Ok mommy"

Shikamaru sat next to his son and began watching the movie with him.

"We were suppose to go get pumpkins today" Temari said looking at her son eat his soup"

"We can all go once Dai feels better"

"If you wait any later there will be no more pumpkins, How about this, you take Ri to get pumpkins while Dai stays here with me decorating."

"How does that sound Dai" shikamaru said hoping his son wouldn't be disappointed about not going.

"I like that idea, that way I'll be able to sleep" He said starting to close his eyes and eventually falling asleep.

"Where is she anyway"

"In her room sleep, go wake her up and get going before it gets late"

Shikamaru made his way to her bedroom which was now painted dark grey because every other color besides green was 'such a drag'.

"Ri, wake up"

"But I'm tiward"

Shikamaru loved the way his four year old daughter spoke because it sounded really cute.

"Don't you want to go get pumpkins" and the sound of that woke her up right away"

 **oooooooooo**

"How about that one"

"No, it's to small"

"How about this one"

"It's to round, so no"

"Ri, we've been here for an hour. Just pick anyone"

After Shikamaru said that, his daughter went to find a random pumpkin.When she choose it, he noticed how sad she looked because it wasn't the perfect pumpkin for her.

"Shikari, Daddy's sorry. Let's go look at some more."

"Ok"

Shikamaru let his daughter run off into the huge patch of pumpkins. Seeing her happy had filled him with excitement.

"Hey" Shikamaru turned around and saw his best friend with his daughter.

"Hey Choji, Hey Chocho."

"Hey uncle Shikamaru, Where's Shikadai and Shikari."

"Shikadai is sick, but Shikari is over there"

"Dad can I go"

"Sure and choose the biggest pumpkin that you see"

And with that she ran over there with Shikari and began looking at the pumpkins.

"Is she wearing a tessen"

"Yea, Temari makes her"

"Does she know how to use it"

"A little, it's mostly so she get used to carrying it"

"Isn't it heavy"

"Yea"

"Why is Temari starting training her so young, I barely started train with Chocho"

"She wants Shikari and Shikadai to start at the academy at the same time"

"Is there a reason"

"Her and her brothers trained at the same time and was a team I guess she wants the same for them"

They started talking about how the wives and family were doing until Shikamaru remembered that Choji had just returned from a mission.

"How was the mission" The mission consisted of finding some ninja that went missing. When they were going to retrieve them, they found a group of unknown rouge ninja who was responsible for the missing nin.

"Successful, I heard Kakshi is planning another one to infiltrate their base"

"Yea, He is"

"Who's he choosing"

"Naruto,Sai,and me"

"When do you leave"

"In a week"

"Be careful-"

"Daddd, I found one but it's to heavy for me to carry"

"Here I come Cho, see ya Shikamaru"

Shikamaru noticed that Shikari was not next to Chocho and began looking for her. Then he noticed the spiky black ponytail that resembled his. When he walked over he noticed that she was staring at a pumpkin.

"This one"

"Are you sure Ri, It has a dent in it"

"Yes Daddy, I'm sure"

"How about we get two then, ummm that one looks nice"

"Noooo, that one"

"But it's small"

"Pwease"

"Then let's get three and I'll pick the last one ok"

"Ok"

 **oooooooooo**

"We're home"

"In the kitchen"

As they walked into the kitchen, Temari noticed all the pumpkins.

"I thought I said one" She said with a smirk.

"Well I couldn't say no"

"I can tell, Ri get washed up for dinner"

"Ok mommy"

As Shikari ran up the stairs to get ready for dinner, Temari and Shikamaru sat the table up for dinner.

"Tem we need to talk"

"About"

"I have to go on a mission"

"What rank"

"S"

"When"

" I'm not sure exactly"

"Then, We will talk about it when the time comes."

"Hey did you wash up" Termai turned to her daughter who was now sitting at the Kitchen table.

"Yes mommy"

"Ok Then here you guys go"

She placed a bowl of miso in front of her daughter and husband.

"How's Dai"

"Still sick, Shikari eat your food"

"No it's yucky"

Shikamaru knew how much his daughter hated miso and he saw how mad Temari was getting because she wasn't eating her food.

"How about if Daddy take you to get another pumpkin tonight if you eat your food"

"Really"

"Yea really, but you better hurry up before the pumpkin patch close"

She began rapidly eating and Temari chuckled at the site reminding her of herself.

After that Shikari finished her food, and they were getting dressed to leave

"Be careful you two"

Temari gave both of them kisses and smiled as she watched them leave for the pumpkin patch.

 **oooooooooo**

 **I do not own Naruto**


	6. Come Back:Part 2

**Authors note: chapter was kinda difficult to write but I pushed through it hope you enjoy. I love when you guys comment and please continue to do so.**

 **oooooooooo**

 **Chapter 6 Come Back: part 2**

Gaara and Kakashi was having a meeting while Sai,Shikamaru,Naruto and Kankuro stood outside the Hokages office.

"We've been waiting for two hours, what could they be talking about"Naruto said walking back and forth

"Shikamaru, How could you be sleeping right now!"

"And How could you be so loud, and plus it's two o'clock in the morning How could you not be sleeping"

"He's right, I still wondered why Tema would marry such a lazy bastard"

"Whatever, why are you here anyway"

"Gaara scheduled an emergency meeting, he said it's important"

Just then Kakashi invited them in

"Gaara had just informed me that there had been some missing nin in Suna and I believe that it is related to the case in Konoha."

"You three will find and infiltrate their base, bring back any Shinobi that you see and eliminate the group."

"Is it fine if Kankuro joins them, because now it is a Suna matter as well"

"Of Course, then it's settled you four are to leave at once and Shikamaru you are leading this mission"

"Ok"

"Get going"

 **oooooooooo**

The guys have been traveling for 2 days without sleep to find the hideout and now the sun was setting when Kankuro finally spoke up.

"I think we should rest here for tonight"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Shikamaru contested against his brother-in-law.

"Why not"

"Because we're in an unfamiliar place"

"Come on Shikamaru, we should just rest for a few hours" Naruto said as he chimed in.

"Whatever just as long as someone keeps watch"

"Finally"

They found some wood from the forest nearby and built a fire. As they were talking and eating their food Sai heard something.

"I sense something"

Sai turned around and saw some ninja in the behind them.

"Guys, watch out"

About 20 ninja jumped out and attacked them. They tried to fight back killing about 10 of the ninja. But even their best wasn't enough. The ninja knocked them out and brought them back to their base.

 **oooooooooo**

When Shikamaru woke up, he noticed he was tied down to a chair and that his ninja tools were missing.

"I see you finally woke up"

"Huh"

"You've been sleep for two weeks, I've been waiting for you and your friends to wake up, but your the first.

"You look familiar"

"Do I?"

As Shikamaru was thinking about how he knew him, he remembered how about five years ago, 3 ninja were forced to leave Konoha because of treason.

"Now I remember, you kicked out of Konoha due to treason."

"It should have been you, marrying someone from a different country, let alone an enemy!"

The man Stabbed Shikamaru in the shoulder with his sword that left a deep gash that would have needed stitches to heal.

"Did that hurt" He laughed as he noticed how Shikamaru winced in pain.

"Then you shouldn't have married that tramp" This time he slashed his back which then blood flowed from.

Shikamaru noticed how with every stab he was getting more violent. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it with the amount of blood he is loosing.

"I was trying to help Konoha by getting rid of any outsider, they did not belong there. Your wife included, I knew you were sad to see her die."

"Temari's not dead"

"She has to be, I poisoned her with the most toxic poison. Perfectly crafted from the strongest Akatsuki members blood"

While the man was talking, Shikamaru was able to break the ties. He was furious, his wife could have died and this was the reason Shikari got a chakra reading similar to Pain.

The ninja hadn't noticed Shikamaru getting up until he was trapped in his shadow. The man tried to break free but couldn't.

"Let me go"

"Why Would I, You put my family in danger"

And with that Shikamaru used shadow stitching jutsu and pierced the man. The man feel to the ground surrounded by his own blood.

Shikamaru grabbed the man's sword and left out the room to find the rest of his comrades. As he walked down the hallway he noticed a room the was slightly cracked. Inside he saw everyone else tied up just as he was. The person in the room hadn't noticed him and he quickly used his shadow possession jutsu and stabbed him with the sword.

"We thought you were dead"

Shikamaru began untying the rest of their ties.

"I wouldn't dream of it"

"Dude, what happened to your back, there's blood all on your shirt"

"Nothing, come on let's get our stuff destroy the base and head home"

They did just that and made it home in 2 days. As they walked to the hokages building, Kakashi was sitting at his desk.

"We were just about to send a team to find you but it seems that you all returned safe. Shikamaru, did everything go according to plan."

"We were taken by some of the members who were once Konoha nin, but we took care of them and destroyed their base"

"Good, now Kankuro you will stay with Shikamaru until Gaara returns and take him to the hospital to get the wounds on his back healed. You are free to leave."

 **oooooooooo**

Shikamaru and Kankuro entered the house after a long day at the hospital. The first thing he noticed was his daughter in front of the TV watching her favorite show.

"I don't think you should be that close"

"Daddy, your home"

Shikari ran to hug her dad as he picked her up in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Where's your mom and brother"

"In the kitchwen"

"Shikamaru, Kankuro. We were worried sick. What happened."

"Nothing everything is taken care of"

"Ok, well dinner's ready come and eat"

At the dinner table, Temari told them what had happened in the past two weeks. They were laughing and having fun, but Temari noticed they way Shikamaru acted and it wasn't like himself.

"Tema where am I sleeping"

"The normal room"

"Alright, goodnight everyone"

"Goodnight Kankuro, you two time for bed go get nightclothes on"

"But mommm" both of the children said in unison

"Go now, I'll be up in a couple of minutes"

The children left angrily left for there rooms and now that it was only Temari and Shikamaru left in the kitchen.

"What's wrong, and tell me everything"

"One of the ninja that I killed said he poisoned you while you were pregnant"

She wasn't sure if she heard him right

"His goal was to try and kill you because you were an outsider, but I guess Shikari absorbed it"

"Why do you say that" He heard how worried she sound but she tried to keep a calm face.

"Because he said the poison was made of Akatsuki blood and Shikari had a chakra pattern the resembled Pain when she was born"

"What does this mean"

"I don't know, but she seems healthy to me so I dont think there's a reason to worry"

"I just want her to be safe, ya know"

"I understand but right now she's still the same Shikari that we have known forever"

"Your right, just with you missing for two weeks and the news you just told me, I'm stressed out"

"Remember what you told me, we are a team your problems are my problems"

"I remember lazyass"

"I'm glad you do Troublesome"

He placed a kiss on her lips and they went to the bedroom for the night to make up for lost time.

 **oooooooooo**

I do not own naruto sadly:(


	7. The Best Storm

**Authors note: Here is just another chapter hope you enjoy. I do not own naruto**

 **oooooooooo**

 **The Best Storm**

It was 10 o'clock at night and Temari was waiting on the couch for Shikamaru to come home. She had been watching the news, hearing about the bad storm the was suppose to come tonight. Just then a huge rumble of thunder came over the whole Konoha.

"Mommy!"

Temari turned to see her 4 year daughter run down the stairs with her favorite blanket and stuffed dear in her hand.

"It's Ok Ri, It was only thunder"

"But It was loud and scarwy"

"I know, come hear"

Temari picked the little girl up and laid her against her chest. Another thunder shook the house and this time came with some lightening. Temari could feel her daughter tense up.

"What's wrong"

"I'm scared"

Temari tried to comfort her daughter, by hugging her tight and in return Shikari did the same thing.

"Mommy, what's happening"

She turned and saw Shikadai walking down the stairs with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Nothing, just a little thunder. Come here"

Temari put him next to Shikari and they sat there waiting for Shikamaru to come home.

Being next to her two kids made her feel content, but she would feel complete if her husband were here. For the past couple weeks Kakashi had been keeping Shikamaru late at the office, and sometimes overnight. She missed her husband, he'll wake up and leave then return home and sleep. She's been sad, like a piece of her was missing.

"Mommy can we watch a movie" her daughter asked smiling, hoping her mom would say yes.

"Sure, but you two have to agree on it"

"Dai you can choose"

"Umm ok how about _Coraline"_

" That's a pretty scary movie, are you sure you want to watch it this late at night"

"Yes" both kids said with anticipation

"Ok"

Temari started the movie, she would never let the kids stay up this late, but sense she was spending valuable time with them she felt an exception.

As the movie was beginning she noticed the door opening, Shikamaru stepped in soaking wet.

"Shikamaru" Temari jumped up, excited to see her husband she went over to give him a kiss, a kiss that was intimate and probably belonged in the bedroom. But Temari missed his touch and wanted to feel close to him again.

"Well hello to you too" Shikamaru said with a smirk grabbing his wife by the waist and pulling her in for another kiss.

"That's gross" he heard his daughter say with disgust on her face

"Shouldn't you be sleeping" Shikamaru said as he went to kiss his kids on the forehead.

"The storm woke them up, So I agreed to watch a movie with them, you're welcomed to join us"

"Sure"

"But go change first, we wouldn't want you catching a cold"

"What a drag"

"What, going to change your clothes"

"No, leaving my beautiful wife"

"It'll only be for a second"

 **oooooooooo**

The whole family was snuggled up together watching the movie. Temari noticed that the kids had feel asleep half way through it.

"Shika, help me take the kids upstairs"

"But I want to finish watching the movie"

"I'll pause it, just help me"

They brought the kids to their rooms and tucked them in then returned downstairs to finish the movie.

"Tem, I'm sorry"

"For what"

"Not being at home"

"It's fine"

"No it's not, that's why I want to make it up to you"

"How"

"I don't have to work tomorrow, So my mom can watch the kids and anything you want to do we can do it"

"Sounds like a plan"


	8. Troubles as a child

**Authors note: Here is a one shot not too long. hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own naruto**

 **oooooooooo**

 **Troubles as a child**

6 year old Shikari felt that her dad had time for everyone else but her. She was starting to feel neglected, but she wouldn't show it because she didn't want to be labeled a crybaby by her mom.

"Daddy, can we train"

"Not today maybe tomorrow"

"Daddy, can we play Shogi"

"I already promised Shikadai that I'll play with him today"

"Daddy, can you play with me"

"I told Mirai that I was going to help her train"

"Can I go with you"

"Not this time"

"Why not, Dai is going"

"Well he is a little more stronger, Maybe tomorrow"

He never wanted to spend time with her, so when she asked him a question she hoped with anticipation that he would say yes

"Daddy, can you take me to the park, Pleaseeee"

"I'm sorry, I have to work late, maybe another day"

"Ok"

This was the last straw

She might have seemed calmed on the outside, but on the inside she was disappointed. She went in her room and laid on her and began crying to herself. As the day passed she never left her room, her pillow was soaking wet with tears.

"Maybe instead of crying, I should come up with a plan, but what can I do"

As she was thinking of a plan her mom stepped in

"Ri, dinner's ready, get washed up, then come down your dad and brother are already downstairs"

"Here I come"

When she walked into the kitchen, she took a seat next to her mom where she usually sat for dinner.

"Itadakimasu"

Everyone but Shikari began to eat.

"Why are you not eating" Temari looked concerned.

"And why are your eyes red"

"I just woke up, and I'm not hungry" Shikari said trying to find an excuse to leave the dinner table.

"Actually, I'm tired and I don't feel well, can I go back to my room" Hoping her mom would say yes, Temari put the back of her hand to her forehead.

"You don't have a fever, and if I didn't know any better I would think that you are trying to leave the table"

"Mom I'm finished can me and Dad go train now"

"Sure, Shikamaru only for and hour and Dai be careful"

"Ok"

While Temari was watching leave out the door, Shikari tried to make her escape.

"Where do you think you're going, finish your food"

"But Mommy"

"Finish, and now that they are gone do you want to tell me why you were crying"

"I wasn't"

"You were, I will not tolerate lying in this house. Do you understand me"

"I fell out of a tree and It hurt really bad"

"Why didn't you just say that"

Temari knew that she was lying because Shikari hadn't left the house that day and neither did she. She had overheard the conversation between Shikamaru and her daughter earlier that day and wondered if that had something to do with it. Shikari knew that her dad was a busy person and this conversation had often occurred, so Temari thought nothing of it.

So she let Shikari leave the table without eating

"Go lay down so you can feel better"

"Ok Mommy"

"I'm always here if you want to talk, and there are leftovers in the fridge if you decide that you're hungry"

"Thanks mom"

Later that night while the kids were sleeping, Temari and Shikamaru had just finished having intimate relations and now they were laying there hugged up together.

"What are you doing tomorrow"

"Work and then when I get off, I was going to train with Mirai."

"Maybe take Shikari, with you"

"She's still small ya know, I don't want her to get hurt"

"I understand"

 **oooooooooo In Shikari's room oooooooooo**

She was lying in her bed thinking of a plan. It was already 2:00 in the morning and her brain had been working all night trying to come up with solutions

"Maybe I should just tell him, no that won't work"

"Maybe I umm, that won't work either"

"Ughhh"

Then something came to her mind

"Ahh ha, that will work"

Content with her situation, she quietly left her room and went into the kitchen. She grabbed the gallon of milk and drank the whole thing, knowing it would make her sick. She cut up and threw away the milk jug so her parents wouldn't find it. She then went back to her room waiting for the morning to come.

As the sun began to rise, Shikari began to feel the effects of her decision. She had the most painful stomachache, and she was freezing cold with the worst fever ever. Everyone besides her was already downstairs and she could hear the conversations

"Shika, I have to meet with Sakura and Ino, make sure the kids have everything they need before you leave. see you later"

"Bye Tem"

They kissed each other and Temari headed out the door.

Temari left and shikamaru sat across from his son who was playing his video game.

"So what's your plan for today bud"

"Me, Boruto, and Inojin was going to play our games today at the park, so I should get going"

"Well here is some money to eat, please don't get into trouble. I do not feel like hearing a lecture today"

"Thanks, and I promise I won't get into trouble"

Shikamaru didn't have to be at work until 9:30 and it was only 8:00. Naruto had just become the Hokage and him the Hokage's advisor. The job wasn't easy stacks of paperwork kept him stressed. Since Temari wasn't here it was the perfect time for him to relive his stress. He went into the back yard and began to smoke. By time it was 8:45 he had smoked half a pack not realizing it.

"She's still sleep, usually she would be up by now"

He walked up to Shikari's room, noticing she wasn't there, he began to worry until he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. He saw daughter vomiting into the trash can which made him worry.

"Ri, what's wrong"

"Nothing"

He put his hand up to her head and it turns out she had a fever

"Ri, you're burning up. Let's get you washed up and into some fresh clothes"

He ran some water in the tub and told her to get in. She obeyed, and while she bathe he made her some soup and tea.

She was finished with her bath, and began to walk downstairs until she heard his voice.

"you shouldn't be walking"

He scooped her up and brought her downstairs where he placed her on the couch.Then walked over to the phone.

"Hey Naruto I can't come in"

"But I need you shikamaru, there is tons of paperwork"

"If I could, I would but Shikari's sick"

"Ok, will you be back tomorrow"

"I hope so"

"See ya Shikamaru"

"Bye Naruto"

Because he was going to be home all day he might as well get comfortable, so he put his night clothes back on and took down his pony tail. He came and saw his daughter shivering.

"Daddy I'm cold"

"I can tell, Here you go"

Shikamaru sat next to his daughter, and draped the cover over them

"Better"

"Yes"

They sat there watching the Tv all morning and afternoon until he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey uncle Shikamaru"

"Hey Mirai, I meant to call you but we won't be able to train today, Shikari's sick"

"It's fine"

"Thanks for understanding"

As Shikari was hearing the conversation she heard how her father had canceled the practice, never had that happened. She didn't like the feeling of being sick, but she enjoyed having her father to herself.

As night came Shikari was no longer sick, but continued to pretend because she didn't want her father to leave her side.

The front door opened and Temari saw Shikamaru and Shikari laughing and watching TV together.

"I heard you didn't go to work today"

"She was sick, so I stayed home"

"That was nice of you"

"I am her father after all"

"I know, Ri how do you feel"

"My stomach still hurt"

"How about I make you some soup"

"Ok mommy"

As Temari went into the kitchen, Shikamaru put his hand to her head.

"Your fever seemed to go down"

"But, my stomach still hurt"

"I know hopefully it'll be better by tomorrow"

Temari and Shikamaru put the kids to sleep and went to sleep themselves.Shikari repeated her actions from last night and the day played out the same, she did again the next night and then her parents began to worry.

"Shikari, come on."

"Where are we going"

"To a place"

"Ok"

Shikamaru knew how much she hated the doctor so she made sure not to tell her.

"Daddy this is the hospital, I don't want to go"

"Please, If you go I'll buy you Whatever you want"

"I don't want anything"

Shikamaru knew she wasn't going to budge, so he picked her up.She began to fidget in his arms, but it was useless seeing how strong he was compared to her.

"Hey Ino"

"Shikamaru, Shikari. You don't look to well so I'm going to assume that you're here for a check up. Follow me"

They followed her into the room and she had to take a blood sample from Shikari which wasn't easy, due to the fact she hated needles and wouldn't stay still.

While the waited for the results Shikari feel asleep and Ino came into the room with the results.

"Why is she sick"

"Well there was high levels of galactose in her system, you guys know she can't have certain foods"

"We know the foods-"

As Shikamaru was talking he noticed that they were running out of milk fast for the past few days, and he finally realized that it was his daughter who was making herself sick.

"Thanks Ino"

"No problem"

He grabbed Shikari and began to head home.

He waited for Shikari to wake up so they can talk which took about 2 hours.

"Hey, you finally woke up"

"Yea"

"So do you have something to tell me"

"No"

"Why have you been sick"

"I don't know, that's why we went to the hospital"

"Shikari"

She knew he was serious, he rarely used her full name and he rarely shouted. He knew the truth and It was point of her to continue to hide it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it" after that she couldn't hold back the tears and she began crying.

"So why did you do it"

"Because you never have time for me, and you prefer the be with Mirai and Dai"

"I didn't know you felt that way" Shikamaru walked over and hugged his daughter, tight.

"And I'm sorry, Is there anyway I can make it up to you"

Instead of a response, Shikamaru felt Shikari's smile on his chest and heard a chuckle.

"What's so funny"

"Your beard tickles"

"I see you're feeling better, so what do you want to do"

"Train, just me and you. I want to learn how to throw kunai with my shadows"

"Maybe we should start smaller, how about shadow possession jutsu"

"Cool"

"I'm glad you think it's cool"


	9. How it Started

**Authors note: Here is another chapter, please leave comments hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 **oooooooooo**

 **How it started**

"SHIKADAI, this is the third time I called you now get up, or there will be problems"

"But mom it's early"

"you said you wanted to learn how to use a tessen, now come on"

"Why can't Shikari go"

"You know why, Shikari knows how to use the tessen and you know how to manipulate shadows. So me and your dad thought that it would be good if you guys were on the same level"

"What a drag"

"Outside, 5 minutes, hurry up"

Temari stood outside with a present at her while her son stood, staring at it.

"Who is it for"

"Bout time you asked, it's for you"

Shikadai was hesitant to take it, but in the end grabbed it and opened it

"wow mom, thanks"

"How else are you going to train"

Shikadai opened the present and saw a tessen that was taller than him and was jet black. The present also included straps which allowed him to wear it on his back.

"First things first, put the tessen on your back"

Shikadai did as his mother said, but realized that it was heavier than he thought. His sister who was two years younger seemed to carry it ease.

"It's heavy"

"I never said It wasn't"

"Can I take it off"

"No, your sister is seven and never complains."

Shikadai and his sister never had a rivalry with each other in fact they were pretty much best friends. But they had a goal to become strong,even with their lazy habits

"She's been wearing it since she was four"

"That is not an excuse, I promise you'll get use to it"

Temari walked over to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"First, we'll learn how to take it off our back, before opening, grab it like this then bring it up"

Shikadai did what his mother did, and holding the tessen felt like the most painful thing ever. Even though it hurt he was able to do it perfectly on the first try.

"Do It again"

"Huh"

"I said do it again"

"But I just did it perfectly"

"I know, but your arms have not adjusted to the weight, so did it again"

"What a drag"

Temari made Shikadai do this for about an hour. after complaining for ten minutes Temari finally allowed him to stop.

"You ready to learn something else"

"You didn't even let me take a break"

"BREAKS ARE FOR LAZY PEOPLE"

"This is why I prefer training with Dad" he whispered this because he wouldn't dare let his mother hear this.

"Now we are going to learn how to open our fans"

So Shikadai learned this, then Temari made him put the first two steps together, which she made him practice for three hours.

"Can I take a break now"

"No, one more part then we're done for the day"

"What else can there possibly be"

"A jutsu of course"

"Which one"

"Scythe Jutsu"

Shikadai dreaded hearing this, but he knew there was no arguing. Temari made him practice non-stop until the stars were out.

"We are done for the day"

"Really"

"You know the basics now, and I'm pretty sure anything else would have 'been a drag'" Temari smiled at her son and walked in the house to start making dinner.

"Come help me with dinner"

"But I'm tired"

"I don't care"

"Troublesome"

Shikadai thought he whispered it, but by the look on her face, he realized that she heard him.

"Just like your father, you guys think everything is Troublesome, fill the pot with water"

Temari and Shikadai had fun making dinner and they hadn't noticed when Shikari and Shikamaru walked in.

They went to the table and began to eat. "How was training Ri"

"Different, but fun"

"I'm glad you thought that, because we're doing the same thing tomorrow"

Shikadai and Shikari looked at each other confused. "I'm training with you again" Shikadai tried looking to his dad for help but there was nothing.

"Did you not enjoy our training session" Shikadai noticed how his mom looked kinda sad.

"I did, but I thought we could all train together"

"That sounds like a great idea, let's make a tradition"

From that day Temari made sure that the family trained as often as they could so they could get stronger.


	10. Finding Ourselves

**Authors note: a chapter about the Academy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

"SHIKADAI, come on you are going to be late"

"Here I come" As Shikadai was walking downstairs he noticed his little sister at the dinner table.

"Why are you dressed"

"Mom didn't tell you, I'm going to the Academy with you" He didn't mind his sister going, It was just he was older and suppose to be at a higher level.

"But you're nine, you still have two years"

"Mom thought it was best that I attend now, so she had Daddy pull some strings and now we both are attending the Academy"

"Don't you think you're too old to be still saying 'daddy'"

"She's never too old for that" They both turned and saw their parents walk into the kitchen. Shikamaru walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Here are your lunches, and you guys better get going"Temari walked over and gave each one of them a big hug and waved them off to school.

 **oooooooooo**

"Shikadai!" Boruto and Inojin ran up to him and Shikari left her brother with his friends.

Being younger, Shikari found it hard to find someone to talk to. She kinda talk to Chocho but realized she was already in a group of friends. So she sat on a bench by herself and waited until class start.

Just then two guys walked up and they already had forehead protectors. She took note at how one had two red marks on his face, sharp teeth, brown hair and wore his protector in the usual place with a dog in his sweater. The other had pure grey eyes, long brown hair and wore his protector around his waist.

"Why are you by yourself" the way the boy with the grey eyes spoke was flamboyant but calm

"I'm waiting for school to start"

"Well Im Kugi and this Kamu"

"You guys look a bit old to be here, did you flunk"

"DID SHE JUST ASK THAT, WE WERE THE TOP OF OUR CLASS" Kamu finally spoke for the first time and she knew from that moment that he was troublesome.

"Are you always this loud"

"ARE YOU ALWAYS JUST ANNOYING"

"He's not usually loud, he just doesn't know when to shut up though. Mmm we never got your name"

"I'm Shikari, so why are you guys here"

"The hokage asked our sensei if we would help out"

Kugi noticed the girl looked a bit younger than the rest of her classmates. "How old are you?"

"Nine, How about you"

"Twelve, we just graduated and became genin."

"Guys the hokage is looking for you" They turned around and Shikari noticed how much the man and Kamu looked alike.

"Ok Kiba Sensei, I'll see you around Shikari"

"Bye guys"

"It was nice meeting you" The boy with the dog said as he walked off with his group.

"I guess he can be pleasant" Shikari said to herself as she watched him walk away.

 **oooooooooo**

"Guys maybe we should go over to talk to her" Sarada looked at the girl with pity

"She dresses like a boy, I bet she is a tomboy" one of the girls said

"But she's really nice, and so what if she acts like a boy we should talk to her. My dad and her dad have been best friends ever since they were like born. Guys trust me she's nice" ChoCho was about to walk over to her just when two guys walked over.

 **oooooooooo**

Shikadai noticed his sister walk away, but he knew that she preferred to be alone.

"Why is your sister here"

"The same reason we are" Boruto took a second to realize what Shikadai just said

"WHAT, SHES GOING TO SCHOOL HERE"

"Yeah, Is that a problem"

"No, she's younger than us by two years. She should attend the Academy when she's suppose to"

"You're just mad, cause she's younger and just as skilled as you"

"NO IM NOT" In actuality he was mad, he wondered how someone who was younger and smaller could be just as strong as him, or possibly stronger.

"What's that thing with her"

"Ask her yourself, come on the assembly is about to start"

 **oooooooooo**

Boruto saw his and Shikadai's dad, standing in front of them. They were instructed to sit down. Shikadai noticed his sister in the back sitting by herself. He was going to sit with her, but thought about the fact that it was time they start doing things on their own. He felt really bad about the situation and couldn't enjoy goofing around with his friends.

Shikari felt happy that she made some friends that day and as she sat it the back she noticed her dad and hokage standing there. She also noticed Kugi and Kamu with there sensei. Kugi waved at her and she waved back Kamu stuck his tongue out and she stuck up the middle finger. She noticed her Dad looking at her and he looked mad so she knew she was in trouble when she got home.

The Hokage stood in front of the class and gave his speech and now the kids were off to class to meet there teacher.

"Hello class my name is Shino sensei, and I will be your teacher, you guys are allowed to choose your seat"

Shikari went for the seat furthest from the teachers desk and next to the window. She was lucky because everyone went for the seats in the front. Shikadai noticed so he took the seat right below her. Boruto and Inojin followed him and took their seats.

"Class we are going to introduce ourselves, starting with the the first row"

By time it made it to Shikari, she was fast asleep. Shikadai wanted to but he didn't want to feel the wrath of his mother.

"Shikari, Shikari" He repeated her name multiple times but she kept on sleeping until he screamed.

"Principals office now" The whole class laughed and she walked out heading for the principals office.

She found the door labeled Iruka Sensei and knocked.

"Come in"

When she walked in, she noticed the hokage and his advisor. She tried to hurry and leave the room, but she knew it was too late.

"Shikari Nara, first student sent to the principal office, so why are you here"

She saw her dad and Naruto looking at her waiting for her to answer. So she had to think of something. Her IQ wasn't as high as her fathers but it was 200, which was pretty high.

"I umm got lost"

"Shino Sensei already informed me that you were coming" He looked at her with a stern face.

"Just make her serve detention" She couldn't believe her ears, her father had just said this. These two were close and she felt like he betrayed her.

"On the first day, only thing I did was sleep"

"It's settled" Iruka Sensei said while looking at her "detention after school, now head back to class"

She felt sad and to make things worse she saw Boruto in the hallway.

"Haha, you got in trouble"

"So"

"I always knew you was different"

"What do you mean" at this point she was screaming and she was pretty close to the principals office.

"Different like strange" As he was saying this, she was becoming angrier and eventually took her tessen off her back ready to use it.

"Kiss my ass, I don't give a fuc-" As she was about finish her sentence she realized she couldn't move.

"Let me go" She seen her dad in front of her with his shadow connected to hers.

"No"

"Boruto What did you do"

"It wasn't me dad"

"Boruto back to class, Nara in my office now. Sorry Naruto"

"It's fine. This incident was Boruto's fault to begin with, we have a lot to do anyway and we will discuss this. You ready Shikamaru.

"Yea, Shikari we'll talk about this at home" Shikamaru didn't want to leave his daughter. He could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to cry. All he wanted to do was give her a hug.

Naruto and Iruka walked toward the school doors.

Shikamaru gave his daughter a hug and she hugged him back practically squeezing him. After that he began to walk with naruto.

She had spent 2 hours in Iruka's office before she was finally allowed to return to class. The day was pretty much over but Iruka Sensei thought it would be good for her if she actually spent some time in the classroom.

When she walked in the whole class stared.

"Nice of you to join us"

"I bet it is"

"So I see we have the class clown"

"Not trying to be"

"We were just getting to know each other by describing our hobbies."

"Seems fun"

"So what are your hobbies"

"Playing sports and playing instruments"

"Really, you don't seem like a person who has a interest in instruments, But I can see you being interested in sports" Shino Sensei said in a smile noticing that she was actually trying to make up for her behavior earlier.

"Ok children time for lunch"

The kids ran outside "Shikadai here's a table, come on Inojin."

"Hey Shikari, do you want to eat lunch with us"

"Sure, Dai"

As Shikari was sitting down, she noticed Boruto staring. "Would you like a picture,it'll last longer"

"I just didn't know you'll be eating lunch with us"

"I told her she could"

"Oh"

Inojin seen how things were getting tense and tried to change the subject. "Hey Shikari do you have a video game"

"Yeah, I do"

"Well we were going to play games after school and I was wondering if you would like to join us"

"Sure" but she remembered that she had detention

"Nevermind, I have detention after school"

"How long does it last"

"An hour"

"I'm pretty sure we'll be playing longer than an hour"

"Ok"

After lunch they went back to class which the teacher then passed out textbooks. After the kids were free to leave.

Shikari walked to to principals office to start her detention.

"Because It is the first day I'll let you off with a warning but next time please behave"

"I will thank you"

Now that she didn't have detention, she could go home and get her game. One thing she didn't take into account was her mother.


	11. Finding Ourselves part 2

**Authors note: here is part 2 to the previous chapter. Please comment hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

When Shikari was on her way home she stopped at the park to find her brother and his friends.

"Hey Dai" She ran to her brother who was looking down at his game. "Hey, I thought you had detention"

"I did but Iruka Sensei let me off with a warning"

"Good because I don't think mom will" Shikari felt her stomach drop, the wrath of her mother was something that she did not want to deal with.

"What a drag, how mad did she seem"

"She didn't seem mad at first, but then dad talked to her and she was pissed"

"What were they talking about"

"You, so you better get going"

Shikari took the long way to the Nara compound, she was going to get in trouble anyways so what was the rush.

When she arrived at the door of her home, she took a deep breath and walked in. Not even two seconds later, she felt a fist come to her head.

"Ouch, what was that for"

"SHUT UP. ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, YOU DECIDE TO ACT LIKE AN ASS."

"It wasn't me mom"

"ROOM, NOW. DO NOT COME OUT UNLESS I SAY SO"

"What about if I got to pee"

"DO NOT PLAY WITH ME, GO"

Shikari went to her room which was painted black, small and right next to her parents room. Sometimes she wondered why she picked such a melancholy color and mixed with her sadness she felt like all she could do was cry, so that's what she did.

After she cried, she fell asleep and next thing she knew she felt a hand shaking her.

"Mom said dinner is ready, She said hurry up or you'll be in more trouble"

Shikari went to the table which was filled with an awkward silence until her dad spoke.

"So how was the first day of school" Shikamaru looked at his kids for an answer.

"Good, I guess"

"Ri, how about you"

She just looked at him, but didn't reply

"Your dad is asking you a question" Shikari knew that by the tone of her mothers voice she was still mad

"He doesn't care anyway" Temari was even more furious. "Go to your room"

As she was in her room, she heard a knock on the door. "What do you want" She knew it was her dad by his heavy handedness.

"I came to see how you were doing"

"Fine, until you came"

"What did I do"

"You told mom what happened in school today"

"Of course I did" He could tell that this is what made her sad. "She had the right to know"

"Whatever, I'm about to take a shower"

"Watch it, I don't like your attitude. Change it" She went and took a shower and when she returned, her dad was still on the bed.

"Are you ready to talk"

"About"

"I guess your not"

The next day came, Temari made their lunches and kissed them goodbye. She was still mad at her daughter for her behavior, but since she cooled down she'll talk to her once she got home.

 **oooooooooo**

The day went by pretty well until lunch. Shikari sat with her brother, again and again Boruto stared at her. This time she didn't say anything.

Shikadai and Inojin went to the bathroom which left Shikari and Boruto by themselves.

"What's wrong with your eyes"

"Huh?"

"They're weird, a lot of things about you are strange"

"Shut up"

"What are you going to do"

Shikari stood up and so did Boruto. Boruto ran and tried to hit her, but was blown away by wind. Boruto got up and saw that hers eyes were purple with black rings. Shikari had sand swirling around her and eventually made it constrict the Boruto's body.

He had never experienced anything like that, and her eyes turning purple made him fear her.

"Next time you mess with me, it will be ten times worse" No one had noticed the fight except Sarada and she ran to his aid not knowing what he had said to start this altercation.

"Boruto are you Ok, what's your problem"

"This is all such a drag, I'm going back to class"

"Get back here, I'm telling Shino Sensei"

"Go ahead"

Sarada left to tell her teacher what had happened and Shikari was called to his office for the second time.

"I see you're making a habit out of this. Now for fighting should I call your parents"

"How about I call them for you" She was mad. Nobody was trying to hear her side of the story.

Just then her dad walked in with a stack of paper "Naruto wanted me to deliver this to you" Shikamaru saw his daughter sitting there. He couldn't believe that she would get in trouble again.

"I was just about to call you, It seems as if she gotten into a fight. Because she did give the student a black eye, we will have to suspend her for two days"

"I understand, is that all"

"Yes, that'll be all"

Shikamaru and his daughter began walking, but it wasn't toward their house, but toward the restaurant they would sometimes eat at.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat at their usual both all the way in the back of the restaurant. They ordered their food and it came fast. Shikari began to eat when her dad asked a question.

"So what happened"

"What do you mean"

"I know you didn't just start fighting for no reason"

"He talked about me and said my eyes were weird"

" Was there a better way to handle it"

"Yea, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get suspended"

"I know, Sometimes you act just like your mother." Shikamaru chuckled which in return made Shikari smile.

"So who was it"

"Boruto"

"Out of all people it had to be the hokage's son"

"Yea"

 **oooooooooo**

"Mom I'm home."

"How was sch-" Hinata noticed Boruto eye and ran over to him.

"What happened to you"

"I got into a fight"

"With who"

"Shikari Nara" Hinata knew how sweet the girl was and for her to fight was rare.

"What did you do to her" Hinata activated her byakugan which made Boruto fear her. So he told her what happened

Hinata called Naruto which was rare since he was so busy being the hokage.

"Is Shikamaru around"

"Yea"

"Can you ask him what Shikari's favorite dessert is"

"Sure, hold up sec... He said Dango"

"Ok, thank you"

 **oooooooooo**

"Shikari are you ready to talk" Temari was beginning to worry about her daughter, because she had never had behavioral issues.

"Are you still mad"

"I might not be, if you talk to me" Just then the door bell rang and Temari went to answer it.

"Hey Hinata, what brings you by"

"Boruto had something he wanted to say to Shikari, is she here"

"Yea, she's here." Temari called Shikari to the door and she saw Boruto standing there with a bag.

"What do you want to say" Hinata shoved Boruto closer the door so he could face Shikari.

"I'm sorry for what I said, it will never happen again and these are for you"

"Thanks, and I'm at fault to so I'm sorry about today"

"It's fine" They shook hands and Boruto and his mom left.

Shikari and Temari sat on the back porch while they waited for Shikamaru and Shikadai to come home.

"Your dad told me what happened with Boruto today, I probably would have done the same thing" Temari noticed her daughter looking up at the stars.

"So what happened yesterday"

"Pretty much the same thing"

"You are perfect the way you are, people will always try to bring you down but you can't let them"

"I know"

"Good, now that we had this talk, I expect the best behavior from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom"

 **oooooooooo**

After the talk Hinata let Boruto go with his friends and he went to look for them. Eventually he saw Shikadai walking to the Hokage's tower.

"Where are you going"

"To ask my dad something"

"Cool, I'll go with you"

"What a drag, why do you need to go"

"I have ask my dad something too"

"Troublesome"

As they arrived Shikadai went to his dad's office and Boruto to his. "Hey dad, can I ask you a question"

"Sure, Boruto. What is it"

"What does purple eyes with black circles mean"

"Why, do you know someone with that"

"Yea"

"It's the Rinnegan, someone who has it is very powerful. Anyway who do you know that has it"

"Shikari"

"Are you sure"

"Yea"

"Listen, do not tell anyone about it ok"

"Ok dad"

 **oooooooooo**

"Hey Shikamaru"

"What's up"

"Does Shikari possess the Rinnegan"

"Yea, how do you know"

"Boruto told me"

"She must've used it when they fought"

"I told him not to tell anyone"

"I try to teach her how to use it, but it takes so much of her chakra"

"Once she learns how to use it she'll be a strong Shinobi"

"I know"

 **oooooooooo**

"Shikadai when me and your sister fought she did this thing tha-"

"Magnet release"

"Can you do it"

"Yea"

"Can you teach me"

"You can't learn it, it's a kekki genkai that was passed down from the Kazekage clan"

"Oh, Can you show me"

"No, and I have to go home. see ya Boruto"


	12. Annoyance

**Authors note: This story was written a while ago, but I wasn't sure if I should post. It's just a short drabble. But it's been a while so I hope you guys really like the story. This takes place after the fight between Boruto and Shikari.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto:(**

 **Chapter: Annoyance**

* * *

"sooooo, are you going to teach me"

"My sister got suspened becuase of you"

"I know and I apologized like 200 times already, What else do you want me to say"

"Tell Iruka Sensei what happened"

"Then, you'll teach me Magnet style"

"I told you last night, Its a Kekkei Genkai from the Kazekage bloodline"

"Well can you atleast show me"

"It takes too much Chakra"

"I've seen you use your gourd that time Shino Sensei told us to bring our ninja tools, and also that time in the forest when that guy tried to take your sister. And you didn't even have your gourd that time"

"It is my job to protect my sister with my life and I don't nesscarliy need it depending on what elements are around me"

"Well when your sister did it, she didn't move elements. She was able to constrict my full body"

"Everyone's different"

"It's not fair"

"I can't create shadow clones, and I don't complain"

"I guess your right" Boruto knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation, so In order to get to see it in action he had to come up with a plan. He smirked which eventually turned to a huge grin. "I have to get going Shikadai, catch ya later"

'Why does he always have to go and do things' Shikadai was 10 steps in front of Boruto and knew his plan.

* * *

"Shikari, let's go to the training grounds"

"You want to train at nine o'clock at night"

"Yea, why not. We are friends now"

"I guess I'll go, but it'll be a drag"

As they arrived at the training grounds, Shikadai watch them from above a tree. The moon wasn't out, which was not the best situation because he could not use his shadows. Knowing how persistent Boruto was, he wasn't going to give up seeing this.

"Okay, show me magnet style"

"Can't, low on Chakra"

"What do you mean low on Chakra"

"Well I was suspended, so I trained all day with my mom. And let me tell you, That was the worst 6 hours of my life. We can train Taijutsu if you want"

"THAT IS NOT WHY I CAME, UGHH, I'M LEAVING"

He stormed off angry. "Dai you can come out now"

"Your not really out of Chakra"

"Nope, I was just tired"

"Anyways lets get home mom is going to trip"


	13. Choosing our Tools

**Authors Note: here is a one shot. Hope you enjoy please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

10 year old Shikadai was outside throwing kunai. His mom being one of the sharpest kunai throwers rubbed off on him. At his age, he was throwing kunai at the same level as jonin.

Today his uncles were in town so his mom invited them to stay at the house.

"Shikadai come say hi to your uncles"

"But i'm training"

"I DON'T CARE, HURRY UP NOW"

"What a drag"

"And they have gifts for you and your sister"

When he entered the house he noticed both his uncles and his dad sitting in the living room.

"Hey Uncle Gaara, Hey Uncle Kankuro"

"Hello"

"Hey kiddo, where's your sister"

"I haven't seen her all day"

Just then everyone heard Temari yell from upstairs. "SHIKARI NARA, DO NOT HAVE ME COME TO YOUR ROOM. DOWNSTAIRS NOW. IF I DON'T SEE YOU IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS THERE WILL BE PROBLEMS"

Everyone watched as the two of them walked down the stairs.

"Hey, why are still in your night clothes"

"Mom just woke me up"

"It's six in the afternoon"

"Really"

"Lazy, Just like your dad"

"It can't be helped" Shikamaru said as his daughter came and took the empty spot next to him on the couch.

"So me and your dad thought that since you guys are getting older, it's time you have your own ninja tools"

"I have my tessen and Dai has his"

"I know but newer ones"

"So Dai here are some new Kunai"

These were the best kunai he had ever seen "thanks guys"

"Your dad picked them out, and Ri I was going to take you tomorrow to pick out a new tessen"

Shikari was barely paying attention to her mother because she was looking at her uncle's puppet. Kankuro caught her staring at it and smiled at her.

"So be up early tomorrow okay"

"Ok mom"

Temari served dinner and after that, the kids went upstairs to go to sleep while the adults stayed downstairs to talk. But Kankuro was able to sneak upstairs.

"Hey kid, are you still up"

"Yea, why"

"I saw you looking at my puppet, So here"

"Thanks, but don't you need it"

"I'm one of the best puppet masters there is, but Crow is one of my best puppets so I'm trusting you"

"How will I learn to use it"

"Tomorrow after you get home"

"I can tell this is going to be a drag"

Meanwhile In Shikadai's room, Gaara came in because he realized that he really didn't talk with his nephew.

"Shikadai are you awake"

"Yes"

"Good, tomorrow I wanted to teach you how to use kinetic sand. Your mother told me that you can use magnet release"

"Yea, but I'm not that good at it"

"Well tomorrow we will practice"

"When"

"I was hoping tomorrow was good"

"It's fine"

 **oooooooooo**

A year later Shino Sensei told the students to bring there preferred ninja tool with them to school.

Everyone was standing outside showing each other there kunai but when Shikadai showed up with a gourd on his back and Shikari with a puppet on hers the whole class stared.

People couldn't believe how well Shikadai could control the sand and when Shikari used her puppet, people didn't understand how she was able to let chakra flow from her fingertips.

From then on they were labeled the second generation of the sand siblings.


	14. Are you sleep

**Authors note: thank you guys that leave reviews. I really enjoy it. Continue to read and here is another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **oooooooooo**

 **Are you sleep**

"I think the kids are sleep"

"Is that so"

"Yes Mrs. Nara"

"Then come here Mr. Nara"

Six year old Shikadai slept in the room across the hall from his parents and tonight he couldn't seem to go to sleep.

"Shika, harder, faster!"

Shikadai wondered what his parents could be doing that his mother would be screaming like that. Maybe an intense game of shogi, or an argument, but these didn't make sense. This wasn't the first time either. One time he went to see if things were okay but the door was locked.

"Hurry, I'm about to cum!"

Where is she going he thought. He already couldn't go to sleep and plus the screaming and rocking sound from his parents room didn't help.

"Maybe a warm glass of milk would help"

When he got downstairs he saw he sister sitting on the couch watching TV with her blanket wrapped around her and her stuffed deer in her hand.

"Why are you still up"

"I don't feel so well, and threw up in my bed and now it's all messy"

"Did you tell mom"

"The door was locked"

"Oh, well I'm about to go back to sleep, you can come to my room if you want"

"I'm fine down here"

"Okay"

 **oooooooooo**

"I'm about to check on the kids"

"Hurry back, I don't think we're finished"

"Ok Shika"

Temari went to check on her son, who was finally able to go to bed. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to check on her daughter. When she entered the room, she noticed the mess on her bed.

She couldn't find her upstairs, so she went downstairs only to find her on the couch.

"Ri, why didn't you tell me you were sick"

"I tried to, but the door was locked"

"Oh, baby I'm sorry. Let me make you some soup and get your bed cleaned"

Temari finally put her daughter to sleep and went back to tend to her husband.

"What took you so long"

"Ri was sick"

"Is she ok"

"Yeah she's fine. I believe we have something to finish"

"Whenever your ready"

 **oooooooooo**

"Mom, where did you go last night"

The whole family was gathered around the table eating breakfast the next morning.

"I was here, why do you ask"

"I heard you tell dad that you were going to come, and I was wondering to where"

Shikamaru looked up from his newspaper, realizing what his son was talking about.

"Oh god"

"What's wrong mom"

"Umm, nothing Dai"

"So were you planning to go somewhere"

Shikamaru chuckled which earned him a smack from Temari.

"You think this is funny"

"Kinda, mostly cute"

Shikadai watched his parents bicker which made it seem like this wasn't his place.

"Mom, I finished. Can I go back to my room now"

"Yeah and check on your sister"

She watched her son walk up the stairs and made sure he was far away she started talking.

"You think this is all fun and games"

"It was last night"

"Nara this isn't funny, your son heard us having sex"

"He's six, he probably thinks that we were fighting"

Temari realized that Shikari was also up and most likely heard them.

"Ri heard us too"

"It's fine Tem, she was too sick to care"

"I know, next time make sure the kids are sleep"

"How about, we keep the door lock, like we did before and they won't see anything"

Temari punched Shikamaru in his arm. "Shika, I'm serious"

"I know, we'll find a solution"

"I hope so, I don't want my kids to be traumatized"

"Wouldn't be so bad if they learned the hard way"

"Since you think it's funny, clean up the kitchen"

"Tem I'm sorry"

"I don't care"


	15. Hard Way To A Shinobi

**Authors note: I didn't like where the story was going so I changed a couple things and began to rework some things. PLEASE RR**

 **oooooooooo**

 **Hard Way To A Shinobi**

Shikari always believed that there was a rivalry between her and Mirai, while Mirai saw her as a little sister. Shikadai also had this problem but when his dad found out, Shikamaru made sure to spend more time with him.

Shikari made sure to hide her dislike so she wouldn't disappoint her dad. "It's not fair, they always spend time together"

Shikari and her brother were laying on the ground in their favorite cloud watching spot.

"Did you tell dad how you felt"

"No, and you don't tell him either"

"Well I'm beginning to worry about you, you're changing"

"How"

"Well for starters you purposely blow off training sessions"

"I'm not part of the Ino-Shika-Cho, So there is no need to train with you guys. And plus I'm training with other people to make up for that"

Shikadai already knew his sister felt left out, not being in the trio and now the Mirai situation, he began to notice the only thing she wanted was attention and specifically her Dad's.

"Who do you train with"

"a lot of people"

 **ooooo Flash Back ooooo**

"Is that it ,Lee Sensei"

"Yes and because of all your hard work, I must pay you"

Lee began to take out money when she began to decline.

"I can't take this"

"But I must repay you, I insist"

"I couldn't, It wouldn't be right"

"Well there must be something I can do"

"Well there is, umm never mind. It's to big of a favor"

"You must tell me, there is nothing to big for the power of youth"

"I was going to ask, can you teach me how to open all 8 gates. But that will cause death sooo"

"I will teach you the skills necessary, because you helped me I will help you"

 **oooooEnd of Flashbackooooo**

"So, your telling me that you can open all eight gates"

"Never tried, so far five"

"I don't think dad will be happy that you're training with other people"

"He doesn't care anyway"

Shikadai remembered that they had to train in a couple of minutes and his dad told him to tell Shikari to come with. "We have to go train with Inojin, Chocho and our dads"

"Im not going"

"Troublesome, if mom finds out about you ditching we'll both be in trouble"

"Go on ahead Dai, don't worry about me"

"I'm your brother it's my job"

 **oooooooooo**

Shikari was standing on top of a building when she noticed her dad walking with Mirai to the training ground. She overheard the conversation and knew the consequences that would come with it later.

"I saw her helping Lee Sensei"

"Are you sure, She told me she was sick"

"She didn't look sick to me, afterwards they trained"

"Really"

"Yea, well there's my mom. See ya later Uncle Shikamaru"

"See ya Mirai"

Shikamaru was the last to arrive and saw everyone there but his daughter. "Where's your sister"

"I didn't see her all day"He hated lying to his dad but he rather keep his sister's trust.

"What a drag, well anyways you guys ready"

Shikari stood in the trees and hid while watching the group train. She noticed how everything went smoothly, even though the adults were winning. She left midway through and began walking into the village.

As she was walking, she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry sir, I should have been paying attention"

"It's fine, you look like someone I know. In that case I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi" She heard the last name and figured they must be related to Mirai.

"I'm Shikari Nara"

"You must be Shikamaru's kid"

"Yea, are you by any chance related to Mirai"

"I am, she's my cousin. Why are walking by yourself. Your dad said that he was going to train" Now that she knew for sure, she came up with a plan instantly.

"He is training with the new trio, so I was going to train by myself"

"I'll train with you, come on"

 **oooooooooo**

"The prettiest woman you know, that you're not related to"

"That model from those billboards"

"Ok focus your chakra and think about her"

Shikari did as she was told and instantly she preformed the jutsu.

"I told you Sexy Jutsu was not hard, now that you got that down let's learn Harem Jutsu"

"What's the difference"

"For Harem Jutsu you need to learn Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu"

"Ok"

For Shikari, learning Jutsu was a piece of cake. And she vowed to herself that she will learn as many Jutsus as she can. Konohamaru was impressed and began to see her as an asset to the village.

"You learned 3 jutsus in one day, I'm impressed-"

"Konohamaru, lord seventh is looking for you" Mirai noticed Shikari standing next to him and was very confused.

"Your dad is looking for you, he said you wasn't at training. He said if I saw you, tell you to come to his office"

"I thought you said he was training with the trio"

"I'll explain later, and why would my dad tell you that"

"Well I do work with him, so I see him very often"

"I think you see him too much!" Shikari ran going to her favorite place in the whole village."

"What was that about"

"I don't know, we haven't been close like we used to"

 **oooooooooo**

She sat on the branch of one of the tallest trees in the Nara forest.

"Dad was pretty pissed"

"How did you know I was up here"

"I saw you through the window. You should've came It was fun"'

"I went to train at other places"

"I think dad really wanted you there. You are daddy's little girl and he just wants to spend time with you-"

"SHIKADAI YOUR DAD IS HOME, AND I SENSE YOUR SISTER'S CHAKRA. SO BOTH OF YOU COME AND EAT"


	16. Hard way to a Shinobi Pt 2

**Authors note: thanks to everyone who review the story. You guys are the reason I keep writing.**

 **oooooooooo**

 **Hard way to a shinobi: part 2**

"How was training" Temari had just came back from a mission the night before and was finally glad that she could spend some time with her family.

"It was a drag, I almost was able to throw the kunai with my shadow. Dad wouldn't tell me how to do it" Temari chuckled. The thought of her son actually working hard was rare.

"No one told me. I had to learn on my own"

"Shikari, how about you" Shikari was in her own world not listening to the conversation.

"Huh"

"How was training with your dad and friends"

"It was great" Shikamaru already told Temari that she ditched training.

"How was it great if you didn't go"

"I was there, right Dai"

"Don't bring him into this. Shikamaru, you and Dai clean the table. Shikari let's go"

"What a drag" Shikari followed her mom. Temari went to her bedroom and shut the door so that they can talk in private.

"Why haven't you been training, and do not lie."

"It's no point in training with them, that's the new

Ino-Shika-Cho trio, I'm not apart of that"

"Listen, In order to become strong, you need to train. I know that you must feel let out, but training with them will only make you stronger"

"I know, but they work well together. I'd just be in the way"

Temari knew about the trio, and they were a team for generations. Knowing that two Nara's couldn't be on a team together, made her sad. She knew her daughter felt left out, but she couldn't really do anything about that.

"I understand, at least go for one training session with them. And if you feel left out, we will come up with a solution"

"Ok"

After the talk, Shikari went to lay down. Because graduation was coming up, everyone was training intensely. So her dad and the rest of his team was training with their kids at least 4 times a week.

"Hey"

"Hey dad"

"Why weren't you at training today"

"I forgot"

"Mirai said she saw you training with Konohamaru, So did you really forget"

"No"

"Scoot over" Shikamaru motioned for her to move over so he can lay next to her.

"Why haven't you trained with us"

"Too lazy to train"

"That's not true, I also heard that you train with Lee"

His daughter turned so that she was facing the wall. She figured her dad already knew out the reason she was skipping out on training with him. He is Konoha's genius and all.

"If you don't want to train with the group, we can train by ourselves. Even though I think it would be beneficial if you learned some of the formations"

"Fine, I'll be there tomorrow"

 **oooooooooo**

The training session was how she imagined, the

Ino-Shika-Cho was working together and she was there on the side.

"How about we take a break" Choji insisted when he realized how fatigued the kids were.

The kids sat together while the adults talked. Shikari found this was a perfect time to leave. As she tried to leap to a branch, she realized that she couldn't move.

"Where are you going"

"Home"

"Why"

"Because I don't want to be here"

"We're almost done, just stay"

"Fine"

She stayed, but Shikamaru could tell that she wasn't enjoying it as much. He thought of ways to make her fell better. Even though he was known as the smartest man in Konoha, nothing could prepare him for parenting.

"See ya"

"Bye guys"

Shikadai and Shikamaru talked on the way home about the session until they saw Temari talking to Yoshino on the front porch.

"Hey mom, why are you here"

"Is that anyway to speak to me"

"I was just asking a question" Shikari was laughing at her father. 'Serves him right for making me stay there'

She said to herself as he looked at her with anger on his face.

"I wanted to speak to my daughter, but I'm leaving now" Yoshino left and Shikamaru was puzzled as to why she was there in the first place.

"Kids go in the house, me and your father need to talk"

"Ok mom"

Temari and Shikamaru sat on the porch in silence until Temari broke it. "You know the kids graduation is in a few months"

"Yea"

"And they won't be on the same team" Temari paused to look at him. "This means that they'll be going against each other. The main reason I wanted her to start at the academy early so that they can be a team."

"I know Tem, but our clans have been working together for generations so there was bound to be another trio."

"I understand, but I don't want her to feel left out-"

"MOOOOOOOM, IM STARVING"

"Okay, here I come Ri"

"Shikamaru just think about what I'm saying"

"Okay Tem"

 **oooooooooo**

"Iruka, we are two students short this year"

"Who haven't you placed on a team Shino"

"Shikari Nara, she doesn't work well with anyone in the class"

"But she's smart just like her Dad, she is an asset to anyone's team"

"So what do we do"

"Team Kiba, they only have two people. Talk to him and see what he says"

"Ok"

 **oooooooooo**

"Guys, graduation is coming up, so the Hokage thought it would be good to meet your Sensei in advance. Go eat lunch and they will meet you after"

The kids got up to go eat lunch, and as they walked out they saw a group of people standing there.

"Dai who do you think is your Sensei"

"I don't know Ri, but the whole thing is a drag.

Hey...you still don't have a team, Did they tell you what's going to happen"

"No, what's Kiba Sensei doing here, doesn't he have a team-"

"The new Ino-Shika-Cho, I'm your Sensei Moegi. Come with me"

"Well I'll see you at home Ri"

"Bye Dai"

As the Sensei's took their teams, Shikari noticed she was the last one left.

"Shikari Nara, I assume"

"Yea"

"I'm your new Sensei, lets go meet the other members"

 **oooooooooo**

"She can't be on our team"

"And why not"

"Because,Dad, She is annoying"

"And you're a loud mouth, She has an IQ of about 200 which makes her a valuable leader...Wait did you guys meet already"

"Yea, and what do you mean _Valuable,_ right now she's just looking at the clouds"

Kiba just laughed at this comment, he knew already that she was going to be identical to her father.

"Lazy are we, just like Shikamaru. Come on time for the test"

"What a drag"

"You sound just like him too"

Kiba took them to the front gates of Konoha. "A shinobi has to be fast, strong and smart. The most important thing is teamwork."

"Why are we here then"

"You guys already did this, but Shikari is new. When I was your age, me and Akamaru was able to run around the Village of Konoha in an hour. That's because I'm fast, most people can do it in 2 hours. So all three of you have to run it, now"

Shikari was able to run it in 30 min while it took her teammates an hour longer.

"I don't believe this, the shadow user has stamina"

"This... _pant..._ was... _pant..._ troublesome"

"We're going to be waiting awhile, so why don't we get to know each other. And here's some water"

She drank the water, which helped her get her breathing back to normal. "What do you want to know"

"Your fighting style"

"I prefer Taijutsu, but I use ninjutsu for my shadows and one day I hope to be proficient in genjutsu"

"What are your goals as a shinobi"

"To learn as much as I can, so I can become a

well-rounded ninja."

As she was talking she noticed her Sensei take out a piece of paper.

"What's that"

"Chakra Induction Paper"

"What's it's used for"

"To test which of the basic chakra nature's you possess, here"

When she touched the paper, something happened that Kiba never saw. "Why are you looking at it so strangely"

"You possess all five chakra natures"

"Is that bad thing"

"No, in fact it's the complete opposite"

 **oooooooooo**

"How did meeting your Sensei's go"

"Only thing she did was give us a piece of paper to see what type of chakra we have"

"And what happened"

"The paper cut in two" Shikamaru already knew this and wasn't surprised by the results

"Ri what about you"

"The paper showed that I have all 5 types"

"Really"

"Yea" Shikamaru was shocked, he knew both his kids had wind and yin release in addition to magnet. But he never knew this about about his daughter.

"Alright kids, time for bed"

"But mom, you said we can watch tv"

"Tomorrow. Bed, Now"

She watched the kids go upstairs, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "What's wrong Tem"

"She was born with all 5 chakra nature types, she has rinnegan, who knows what else she can do"

"What's wrong with that"

"This pretty much means, she can possess any kekkei genkai and any kekkei tota"

"Tem-"

"My daughter was pretty much a science experiment, And it's all my fault"

"We can't necessarily say it's a bad thing"

"Akatsuki member blood, and the strongest members Shika."

"This just allows for her to become stronger, Right now nothing bad has happened. I think this is only the beginning to what she can do"

"Why do you think this is a good thing"

"Because with this, I think she can become a strong Kunoichi like her mom" Temari chuckled at this. Her husband was known as the smartest man in Konoha so she trusted his opinion.

"You bet she will, because she will not become a lazyass like her father"

"How troublesome"


	17. Hidden in the Dark

**Authors note: thanks to everyone that continues to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **oooooooooo**

 **Hidden in the Dark**

"Ya know, you can't use shadows in the dark"

"Huh"

"I know you're only four, but there are monsters that roam through the night. You need to protect yourself"

Kankuro was talking to Shikari while her parents were cleaning the kitchen from dinner. He was mad that he had lost a round shogi to her and to make it worse she was 4. She he had to get revenge.

"These things are 10ft tall and have sharp teeth with 8 eyes like a spider. They usually live in closets." She was freaking out. She couldn't tell her Uncle she was scared so she pretended that the monster didn't phase her.

"I have my fan"

"You don't sleep with a fan, now do you kiddo"

"No, but I'm not scared. I'm a tough ninja"

At this point, she was on the verge of crying. It was night and time for her to go to sleep. She thought if one of her parents was with her the monster wouldn't come.

"If you say so, I'm about to go to sleep. Good night Shika"

"Good night Uncle Kankuro"

 **oooooooooo**

"Good night Ri"

"Wait, can you read another story"

"It's time for bed and I don't think your mom would be happy with you staying up"

"Pwease, Daddy. Just one more book"

"Fine, just one more book"

As Shikamaru was reading, she began to fall asleep on his lap until he moved to lay her down.

"One more"

"Not tonight, tomorrow okay"

"Fine"

"Good night"

He left and turned her light off which made her tremble. 'What if he's here,maybe I should turn on the light'. Shikari wasn't tall like her dad, infact she was the complete opposite. She was so short that she couldn't reach the light switch in her room. 'What can I use, ohhh here's a ball maybe I can stand on it'. She stood on the ball an managed to turn on the light. She went to her bed and pulled the covers on her and closed her eyes.

"I just put Ri to sleep, and Dai is snoring so-"

"Shika, I don't think she's asleep"

Midway through his sentence Temari noticed her daughters room light up.

"Go check on her"

"What a drag"

"The quicker you put her to sleep, the faster we can handle our business" She kissed him on the lips and he made his way.

"Why is the light on"

"Because the switch is flicked"

"You know that's what I meant, sleep now"

"I have to pee"

"Go, then back in bed. I mean it"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at the comment,

Shikamaru tucked her in and then went to tend to his wife who waiting for him by time he returned.

Shikari couldn't go to sleep, instead she laid in her bed shaking. 'There's no way he can be that tall, then again he is a monster' The only thing she could think of was going to her parents room. When she went the door was locked so she knocked for about five minutes until the door opened.

 **oooooooooo**

"Shika... _knock knock_...faster"

"Tem, I think one of the kids-"

"They'll go away, if it's important they'll keep knocking"

 _Knock knock_

They eventually finished their activity and was about to go to sleep. _Knock knock._

I'll get"

"It's fine Shika, I'll get it"

"Shikari, what are you still doing up"

"Can you come to my room"

"Why, are you sick" Temari places her hand on her daughters head. "You don't have a fever"

"No, ummm. Mommy just come"

"Okay"

When Temari walked to her room she noticed the light was on. "Why do you keep turning the light on Shika"

Temari turned off the light and tucked her daughter in.

"Good night-"

"Can you stay, just for tonight"

"Maybe another night"

Out of nowhere, Shikari broke into tears. The fear, plus being tired made her really irritable and her mom saying no pushed her to the edge.

"What's wrong"

"You won't stay, So the monster is going to come get me because they like the dark"

"What monster"

"The monster Uncle Kankuro said was going to come"

"Really, well mommy will sleep here. And there are no monsters"

"But Uncle Kankuro said so"

"Sometimes your uncle doesn't know what he's talking about"

"So there is no monster"

"None"

"Okay" Shikari never doubted her mother and was finally able to go to sleep.

 **oooooooooo**

The next morning everyone was at the table eating breakfast. "Hey Kankuro lets talk outside"

"What's up Tema"

"Nothing I just want to talk"

"Okay"

They were out in the yard when suddenly she took out her fan and hit Kankuro with it

"What was that for"

"YOU TOLD MY DAUGHTER THAT A MONSTER WAS IN HER CLOSET"

"Serves her right for winning in shogi"

"SHES 4"

"She was bragging"

"GROW UP, YOUR 27 FOR GODS SAKE"

"Tell your daughter to stop showing off"

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU BETTER GO APOLOGIZE"

"Okay just don't hit me again"


	18. A Trip to Shoton

**Authors note: just something that I was thinking of. Hope you like the story. Please R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter: A trip to Shoton**

* * *

Shikari was at her favorite place, the library. There she didn't have to be bothered by anyone. She sat in the back, in a cozy little nook that was far from everyone else. Usually not a lot of people are there, but on this particular day, it seemed as if the whole village decided to come. Out of nowhere everyone started to scream.

'This is a library, why are they so loud'

Still in her nook, she tried to look over the huge crowd but she couldn't see why everyone was so loud.

"LORD SEVENTH, WE LOVE YOU"

"IM SORRY, BUT IF YOU ARE OVER 10 YEARS OLD IM GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE" When the librarian said this, almost everyone left except the kids

Shikari was finally able to see the Hogake and his adviser standing there.

"I'll be back after you finish reading to the kids"

"Okay Shikamaru"

She continued to read her book which was titled Shoton: A mysterious mystery. It was intriguing to her. Out of all the books she read, this was her favorite, she couldn't even keep track of how many times she read it. But every time she read it, it made her want to possess this Kekkei Genkai even more.

"Hey"

"Hey Daddy"

"What are you reading"

"Ummm nothing"

"Well I came to ask, if you wanted to train later"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because something always come up, and you change the plans"

"this time I won't, I promise"

"Fine"

"Okay, well I have to help Naruto with the kids"

"alright dad"

She checked out the book, then went home to rest before the session

* * *

"But mom, he promised"

"I know, Ri. We can train if you want" Shikamaru told her that he'll be back to train with shadows, But instead he had an "Emergency Ino-Shika-Cho Training session". She was getting tired of feeling like the outsider in the family.

"I will never be a strong wind user like you"

"Of course you won't if you talk like that"

"I guess your right"

"Grab your tessen and shuriken, I'll teach you a new wind jutsus" Shikari smiled at the suggestion maybe some time with mom would help make her feel better.

"Cool"

Even though Shikari was smiling, Temari knew that she was still sad. All she could do as a mother was try to help her daughter feel better.

As they arrived In the backyard, near the Nara forest, the sun was already setting and there was no sign of wind which would make it easier to learn the jutsu.

"First throw the shuriken in the air"

"Huh" She thought her mother lost it. Just randomly throwing the shuriken in the air didn't make sense.

"Take about six shuriken, then throw them in the air" She listened to her mother, but feared at the same time as she watched them come back down"

"Now, swing your tessen" She watched the result it wasn't perfect, but she thought the affect was pretty awesome.

"You now know Flashing Fireworks, it can use work, but it was your first time so I'll let it slide"

"Good cause I'm tired"

"We're not finished, the jutsu is not perfect"

"What a drag"

By time they finished the moon was up, and her hands were starting to cramp up from wielding her tessen. Temari could see how tired she was, so she ended training even though the jutsu wasn't finished.

"Ri, how about when get in the house, we'll take a shower and put on our night clothes, then watch a movie. How does that sound"

"It sounds fun"

They sat on the couch with the thickest cover in the house on top of them. As they were in the middle of the movie the boys walked in. Shikari overheard them talking about the session. 'You need to focus more, Shikadai' 'I know dad'.

"Hey Tem" As he was walking over he noticed, a huge box of pizza with barely any eaten. He reached his hand until he felt Temari slap it away.

"What do you think you're doing"

"getting a slice of pizza because you didn't cook dinner"

"Not my problem"

"then what am I suppose to eat"

"because this is mine and Ri's pizza so back off"

"But we're hungry"

"like I said, not my problem" Shikamaru knew his wife was pissed. She only acted like this when something bothered her. 'Damn woman, I wish she would tell me something'

"whatever, Dai want some ramen"

"sure"

* * *

The kids were now sleep so Shikamaru could talk to Temari in private.

"So whats your problem"

"My problem, your daughter was sad all afternoon"

"Shit, I forgot about the training. I fucked up again, I must be a horrible father"

"No you're human, and so is she. Just go talk to her."

"She's probably pissed"

"I'm pretty she is, but as her father it is your job to make the situation better"

Shikamaru went to her room, but when he opened her door, She wasn't in her bed. He noticed the window was open with a note on her dresser.

"I left, but I'll be back in a couple of days. Don't worry about me"

He ran downstairs as fast as he could.

"Tem she left"

"What do you mean"

"She ran away"

"Where could she have went"

"I have an idea, I'll be back soon. Don't wait up" Temari didn't show but she was scared out of her mind. 'Bring back my baby safe' She couldn't stop thinking about the worse, but she knew her daughter was strong even though she was only 9.

* * *

"Okay this is the last stop" She traveled all night and finally reached her destination. "It's rumored she lives here, the last person that has crystal release"

She went to knock on the door of a cottage which looked very old. It seemed as If no one lived there but it was worth a shot. As she was thinking, an old lady came to the door.

"Hello, can I help you"

"Yes, are you Sera"

"That is me, would you like to come in"

"Sure"

They sat around a coffee table which was one of the only things in the one room cottage.

"I haven't had a visitor in years, there must be a reason why you are here"

"Well actually there is, I was hoping you could tell me about Crystal release"

"I was one of the few possessors, long ago I thought a student who used it for evil, but I can tell child you have a pure soul. Did you make this journey all the way from Konoha just to see me"

"How did you know Im from Konoha"

"I can tell where a Shinobi comes from"

"Yes, I was hoping you could teach me"

"Do you have earth chakra"

"yes"

"Then, I will teach you"

"Dammit, it's been two days already. Im pretty sure she'll be here" He heard a conversation in the distance. 'Thank you for everything' 'You provided me with company it's the least I can do'

As Shikari began to walk, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Dad, why are you here"

"you weren't at home"

"I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine we'll talk when we get home"

The journey home was quiet, when they made it home Temari was sitting on the couch. When the door opened she jumped up and ran to give her daughter a hug.

"Ri, baby your safe. Oh my God. Don't ever do anything like that again okay"

"okay mom"

"Are you hungry"

"a little"

"I'll make your favorite, come help me in the kitchen"

"okay"

At the end of the night, Shikamaru sat outside smoking his cigarettes until his daughter came at sat beside him.

"So did you learn it"

"Yea"

"Was it hard"

"Nothings ever too hard"

"Let me see"

"Okay" She stood up and walked in the middle of the backyard.

"Jade Crystal Mirror" and in front of them appeared a giant mirror.

"you're going to be a great Shinobi. And I'm sorry about the training session. What can I do to make it up"

"I think you know my answer"

"troublesome"


	19. The Dentist

**Authors note: Here is another story, I know it's been a while but I'm back. So here you go.**

The Dentist

 **oooooooooo**

"SHIKARI NARA LET'S GO,NOW"

Today Temari was taking the kids to the dentist. Before they started the academy the kids had to go get check ups. Shikadai was a little scared but he couldn't show it because he didn't want to be labeled a crybaby by his mom.

Temari came downstairs dragging the 8 year old by her ear.

"We are late already, so let's hurry"

"Late is late mom, you might as well reschedule"

"Shikadai, who do you think you're talking to, I know what late is. I rescheduled three times already and today we are going. You are not getting out of this again" She grabbed both of them by the wrist and dragged them down the street.

 **oooooooooo**

Shikamaru was talking to Naruto outside of Konoha's library about the new class that would be starting at the academy in less than a year

"They grow up so fast"

"I know, they start the academy in a couple of months"

"It doesn't feel like that long ago when we were in there"

"I feel the same way-"

Across the street both of them heard yelling and knew it was without looking.

"MOM, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO"

"THERE IS NO POINT OF COMPLAINING, THE QUICKER WE GET THERE, THE FASTER IT WOULD BE OVER"

"What a drag, I better go help her"

"See ya Shikamaru"

"Bye Naruto"

He went over and seen his daughter shaking and trembling with fear.

"So, What's with the screaming"

"You're daughter doesn't want to go to the dentist, neither does he, but he's not yelling down the street"

She gave a terrifying look to her daughter which made her more scared of her mom than of the dentist for the time being. Shikamaru wanted to calm them down so he thought of something naturally.

"How about this, after the dentist we all go out to dinner"

"Really"

"Yea really, now let's hurry up"

At the dentist, Shikadai went first because he lost a game of Rock Paper Scissors. Once he got in, the only thing they did was clean his teeth which he actually liked.

"You're teeth is perfect. Now you get to take home a toothbrush and toothpaste of your choice"

He choose the green toothbrush and went back to the lobby went the dentist.

"Shikari, are you ready"

"No"

"I promise It will not be bad, now come on"

She headed in the room with the lady and was told to sit in the chair. The lady checked her teeth and Shikari noticed she had an uncertain look. "Well we have some good news, no cavities. So sit here while I tell your parents."

"Okay"

Temari was reading a magazine while her husband and son talked to each other.

"Hello Temari-San, Shikari is all done getting her teeth cleaned"

"Where is she"

"She's still in the room. I came because I have something to tell you"

"What is it"

"She needs braces. I did some x-rays and it shows that she has an underbite, it's not the worse but it's also not the best"

"So when can you do it"

"You guys are the last people and everything is pretty much set up from your last visit. So today would be good"

Temari looked at Shikamaru, she knew her daughter wasn't going to like this.

"You have to tell her, Shika"

"What. Why can't you tell her"

"Because I said you're going to tell her. Let's go Shikadai. We'll be at home"

"What a drag"

He walked into the room and saw her still sitting in the chair.

"So how did it go"

"She said I don't have cavities"

"That's great"

"Can we go now, this chair is troublesome"

"Actually kiddo, you have to get braces"

The only thing that was suppose to happen was a check-up. She didn't expect this and this surprise was one she hated. She begged her dad to let her leave, but he wouldn't budge.

"No No No, please daddy"

When she pouted, she usually got what she wanted, but she rarely did it. This made him even more prone to give in.'I hate it when she does that. But this will be better in the long run'.

"I'll be here the whole time, so there's nothing to worry about. And afterwards we can still go out to eat"

"You promise"

"Yes"

She sat in the chair and allowed for the dentist to put on her braces. It hurt, but not as much as she anticipated. When she finished, her mouth was sore and hurt tremendously.

 **oooooooooo**

"Smile"

"I don't want to"

"Come on, just let me see them"

"Fine" She did a quick smile and stared at the ground while she walked home.

"What's wrong"

"Dai didn't have to get braces"

"He didn't need them"

"It's still not fair"

'Dammit, sometimes she act like Temari. She's angry too which means it's my fault for whatever the problem is. They are just troublesome'

"Ri, please talk to me. I feel hurt when you shut me out"

"Well no one I know has braces. I just don't want people to make fun of me."

"I think they're cool. And if someone says something tell me and I'll handle it. Deal"

"Deal"

"Now, Let's go get your mom and brother. I'm starving"


	20. The Missing Link

Temari could hardly believe it, she was a mother now. 20 hours of painful labor, was completely forgotten when she held her precious son. The innocence in his eyes made Temari wonder how this amazing being could come from her.

He was perfect, Shikamaru thought. "He has your eyes Tem" He said holding his son close to his chest, feeling every tiny heart beat. "But everything else came from you" Temari stated while noticing every fine detail that was on her son. The dark hair, the green eyes, his little button nose. 'He is beautiful'

When Shikamaru heard the news, he had been out celebrating his birthday. Temari insisted on him going because the baby was due in October, and between taking care of a newborn and being one of Konoha's top Shinobi, being able to spend time with friends would be scarce.

Him and the guys went drinking. Them getting together was rare so Naruto took it upon himself to plan the party which included much alcohol and games. Shikamaru hadn't drank that much because he was worried about his wife and the baby. So while everyone was getting wasted, he stepped outside to smoke cigarettes.

He smoked about three when a small boy from his clan approached him. "Shikamaru, Temari is in the hospital. She going into labor" Shikamaru didn't even need to hear the whole sentence before he ran towards the hospital. The pressure of being a dad finally hit him. 'What if I'm not a good parent. I just want our relationship to be better than the one I had with my dad'

When he arrived, he saw Sakura at the front desk. She smiled at him, which made him hope that Temari hadn't gave birth yet. He wanted to be there, for every moment of his son's life. "Sakura where is she"

"Room 204"

He ran and saw Temari laying in the bed, watching TV. She didn't look like she been through labor, in fact she seemed normal. "I thought you were in labor"

"Technically I am, your son just doesn't want to come out. Not even born yet, and lazy just like his father"

"Troublesome woman, nagging him already"

Temari chuckled. The thought of a family was now a reality. She had a loving husband and now she was going to have a son in a matter of hours. Shikamaru sat there with her every minute until it was time for the actual delivery. He was actually relieved when Sakura came and said it was time. It was beginning to be a challenge staying up, and now this excitement was sure to keep him from falling asleep.

Temari was lucky. What were the chances of her brothers being here. They sat in the waiting room with Yoshino waiting for the baby to be born. They were anxious, finally another person to add to the Kazekage bloodline. Yoshino was excited because now she would finally have someone to cuddle and baby.

In the delivery room, Temari was hurling insults at everyone and everything. Every time they told her to push, she would put more pressure on the grip of Shikamaru's hand. He couldn't feel anything due to all the adrenaline running through his body. 20 long hours and now his son was being brought into this world.

Sakura said push one last time, and Temari couldn't feel anymore pain. The only thing that registered in her mind was the cutest little whines that came from her son. Sakura cleaned him off and checked his measurements. She then handed him to Temari, which caused her to cry. Shikamaru noticed how she was balling her eyes out, she had never cried like this except on her wedding day.

She realized how small he was. Sakura said because he was born a month before the due date, he would be smaller than normal, but everything else was healthy. Sakura said they'll be able to go home in a couple of days, which excited her.

Her brothers and Yoshino walked in, they all gasp at the baby. "My son couldn't have made him" Temari handed Yoshino the baby and tears began to fall from her eyes. He reminded her so much of Shikamaru. "What are you going to name him"

"We decided on Shikadai"

"That's a lovely name, do one of you want to hold him"

Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other with a blank stare, neither of them never had held a baby. Kankuro held his hands out. "Hey bud, you're going to be one of the best puppet masters ever" Temari smiled, her family was here, every single person that means something to here was in that room. "You are not about to taint my son" She said jokingly, she actually wouldn't mind this, the more versatile her son is, a better ninja he would be. But she would never tell him that.

"I can hold him Kankuro" Gaara asked and Kankuro handed Shikadai to him. When the baby was in his hand a smiled appeared on both their faces. Tears started to fall from Temari's face again. "I guess we know who the favorite uncle is" Kankuro couldn't do anything but smirk.

Everyone in that room instantly became closer because of this moment. They laughed and talked together which made Temari cherish this time.

When Shikadai was in her hands, she whispered to Shikamaru "1 down, 1 to go"

"What are you talking about"

"You wanted two kids"

"Yea, but a girl then a boy. That's what I thought I wanted, but I wouldn't change this for anything in the world"

"I wouldn't either, but I know my family isn't complete. I don't know what I would do without those two" She said pointing at her brothers

"I guess another kid couldn't hurt, besides we obviously make perfect kids"

"I have to agree with you"

 **oooooooooo**

 **Authors Note: So this will be the last chapter for this story. I just found that my writing has gotten better so I will just write a sequel to this one to give me a fresh start, so be looking out for that. And thanks to everyone that has supported this story from the beginning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**


End file.
